Tell Me You Love Me (Jeff x Slendy x Jane FanFic)
by jldavis
Summary: Jane loves Jeff. Slendy loves Jeff. Jeff can't decide which to go with. Each person has their strengths and weaknesses, but they equal up. Will Jeff choose Jane? Or will he choose Slendy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people.. This is my first FanFiction, so please be nice. I love creepypasta particularly Jeff and Slendy . And I think its cute that they are together (In my story at least). Well enjoy, I guess and I will try to update regularly. **

**Jeff's POV **

''Jane, get your ass down here you little slut!" I yelled up at my wife Jane. Why does she take so long to get ready? I'm just taking her to Slendy's house! I got the text message a minute too late and decided that it was best for us to go. I really needed to connect with my bro. I haven't really seen him that much living in that secluded forest of his.

My whore for a wife came down the stairs dressed pretty nicely. She was wearing a long dress flowing to her feet accompanied by black pumps. Too nice.

"Why you so formal? I told your ass that we are just going to Slendy's house for dinner!"I scolded her.

"You know what Jeff" she said looking deep into my eyes "You really over did yourself. I can't take it anymore. When are you going to realize that I am the on keeping you alive? Fuck this. Filing divorce in a week.

"Bitch, you know you gonna come crawling back after 3 months like you always do," I went through this process so many times and I already know the protocol.

I make her upset. She walks away. And a few months later, come on her knees begging me to forgive her for being so stupid.

"I'm serious this time, Jeff. I'm moving back to my parent's house. And I'm taking all my shit!," She said upstairs, already packing.

"Alright baby. Call me when you're ready to come back,'' I said slamming the door behind me.

"And even if she did leave out my life forever. I didn't really care. It's not like the sex was good or anything. That got boring five months after we got engaged," I thought getting into the car.

But I had nothing to worry about. She'll be back for sure.

**Jane POV**

How could I put up with that fucker for so long? He called me a slut and whore so much, I was beginning to feel like I was actually one. Was I really a slut? Did I really deserve all these things from the only person in life I loved with all my heart? After all these years of heartbreak, was there even really any chance that it would work? I really love him, does he feel the same and just use this hard façade to disguise his love for me deep down inside?

"Shut the fuck up, Jane. You're are not a slut. And even if you were, you're the classiest slut I ever met", I told my reflection in the mirror soaking my lips in my signature black lipstick.

You're gonna make it great in life without Jeff the twat. I chuckle at my little joke.

I know, I'm fucking pathetic. I'm a slut and I know it. And let's be honest, I am the most classless slut in the entire universe. My reflection cried and its mascara mixed with its tears, creating black tears streaking down its face. It hated me.

Everyone hated me. I even hated me.

I had no parents house to go over because they wouldn't let me. They hated me too.I guess because I'm just me. Not Jane the Killer, but Jane the low-life, classless cunt. I never have lived up to my reputation. Jeff's hot partner in crime. I was really just Jeff's whore who had the worthlessness of a used tissue.

I grabbed my luggage and trudged out the front door to be greeted with an empty yard.

The fucker stole my car.

The rain pouring down was just a bonus.

I guess I'll be taking the long way home tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't posted in a while. Ya know. School and shit. But it's summer break and I'm totally gonna be more active. Be on the look out for more TMYLM (yeah I just created that huge acronym for this story)**

**P.S - a thot is a hood word for hoe.**

**Jeff's POV**

Well, I hope she did come back. You never really know with Jane. One day, she's cuddling up with me calling me babe. The next, well she's cursing me out and telling me to get the fuck out her house. Even though we both pay the rent.

I had to admit, she was pretty goddamn cute. And she could give the best head I have ever gotten from anyone, even from that one night me and Alice did it.

Yeah, so what? I might be the male definition of a thot, but I honestly don't care what anyone thinks about me.

Whether its Mother.

Father.

Or even Liu. I wonder what my big brother is doing these days. I haven't saw him since that day... that day in the hospital.

"Hehehe," I thought thinking back to that day. Haven't thought about it much since it had been so early in my life.

I remember how angry I was at mom and dad.

She betrayed me. A single tear hinted at my face. She betrayed me.

I got that feeling again. The feeling that make my muscles burn with pain. I needed to torture someone . I needed to hurt someone.

I glance ahead at the road. I am almost at Slendy's. I can't behave this way around him.

"Jeff, what are you talking about? Get over it. Your family is gone and they are not coming back. They are never coming back. Ever, ever again. So stop being a pussy about it!," I talked to the void silence of my car and the clearing forest.

"Who are you talking to?," a voice hissed from the forest ahead of me.

I put my foot on the brake and drove through the mist ahead of me. Slendy and his creepy ass forest.

"What's up, Jeff?" Slendy greeted me as I came in the door.

"Nothing much, life. What's up, Slendy? How's it going with you and Alice?," I responded stepping in his house to the sweet aroma of something I couldn't put my finger on right away. Blood.

"Oh. Yeah, I kinda like killed her a long time ago and was too lazy to clean up. So yeah, sorry if you smell it a bit like blood in here. Let me get back to cleaning," He said quickly jumping back to scrubbing the floor with old blood spots.

"Damn, Slendz! What did you do? Slaughter her?" I asked him walking to the living room was, where the popcorn and Coke were already set up for game night.

He gave me a nervous smile and returned to cleaning up the mess on the floor.

After about five minutes, he came and sat on the couch where I was wiring the controllers.

PlayStation 4 controllers are so difficult. Why can't they just make them like the Wii?

"Ayee Jeff? You having problems?," Slendy came and peered over my shoulder.

His hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand up. He was so close to me.

"Y-yeah. I-I can't hook the controller to the P-PlayStation." I stuttered helplessly.

"Oh yeah. See what you have to do is …...," He said teaching me.

But I wasn't focused on what he was saying. I was focused on all his 8 arms that wrapped around my waist.

"Got it ?" He said facing me.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I know they were penetrating my soul. Staring at my insides.

He reached in and kissed me. I tried to pull back, but he held my head and pushed his tongue through the barrier of my lips. I tasted the bittersweet taste of him.

I finally gathered enough strength to overpower him and run.

"Come back, Jeff. Come back , please. I-I love you," Slendy stood at the doorway crying.

"Leave me the fuck alone man. I'm not into that gay shit. Don't ever, ever talk to me again," I said between my sobs.

Before he could say anything further, I got in the car and drove off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shit I haven't updated in a while. Okay so here's the permanent date for updating this story until it's finished, SUNDAY! You heard? SUNDAY! Every single goddamn SUNDAY. Starting this very SUNDAY. I put that on my calendar! Okay. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. I heard the lot of you are predicting Jeff x Slendy, but you never know. Might be, might not be. You'll just have to read to find out!**

Slendy's POV

"You have really overdone yourself this time, Slenderman," I thought letting my head bang on the wooden door behind me. You couldn't control yourself, could you? You just had to go down on Jeff. And destroy the only friendship you had ever really had, with one of the few people who actually understands your twisted mind.

The rain did a pitter patter on the cabin roof as if to answer all my questions with a "Yes. Slender, you're an idiot. You had no business going there and he is never coming back." The last part repeated over and over again like a broken record player.

Never coming back.

Never coming back.

Never coming back.

"Shut up you stupid piece of shit rain. He is gonna come back.I'll prove you wrong droplets of water." I yelled to the empty woods. It was then that I realized how alone I am without only person I had to prove wrong was the fucking rain.

Chill, Slendy. You're loosing your goddamn mind. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in.

"Hello?" I asked holding the phone close to my ear as if hanging on for dear life.

The automated voice message lady answered almost right away. So he was blatantly ignoring my calls. I would just leave a voice message, maybe he was in the car, getting his way out the forest back home.

"Ummm... Hey...Jeff.. I wanna say I am really, really, really, sorry and it wont happen again. I, uh, have like um a c-crush on you, but obviously you don't feel the same way... I don't uh.. blame you if you never wanna see me or hang out with me again," I stuttered over my words and said um and uh a lot, but that was as clear as the message gets.

I stared at the phone for about an hour.

No calls.

No texts.

I could feel the guilt rising from the pit of my stomach. If I wouldn't have jumped all on him, maybe he would still be talking to me right now. We could be sitting here, laughing at how they put me in Minecraft. But I fucked it up. I fucked it all up.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. I sprang for it, hoping it was Jeff, but the caller id said Offenderman. I reluctantly answered all ready knowing what he was going to say.

"Dude, you're gay," He said in a surprised tone.

"Well guess that means-" he started.

"Offender, I got to go take care of some business, right now" I cut him off, already knowing that he was gonna tell me I was going to hell. And I didn't want to get in a brawl with him about religion.

"Aww come on man. You know you're not going to do nothing You know you're not going to do nothing but wallowing in your pain because the love of your life doesn't like men. Aren't you?" he asked, sarcasm embedded deep into his words

And that was exactly what I was going to do. Order a pizza. Stuff my face with it and cry, while watching Oprah.

Guess he does really know a lot about me. He was my blood-brother after all.

"What do you fucking want?" I said avoiding his questions, wishing not to embarrass my-self anymore than I already had.

"Haha. Some cock-sucker got his pink panties up in a notch. I was just calling to see if you're still coming to the party, tomorrow," he said.

"Huh? What party?" I said grabbing the phone directory, searching for the number to the pizza parlor.

"Laughing Jack's birthday. Did you forget? For fucking fagsake, I give you the opportunity to get out of that forest and you don't even remember the bloody date,"  
he complained.

But I wasn't hearing it.

"I don't think I'm going, Offender. Like I said, I got shit to do," I lied. I was just too depressed to party.

"Stop being such a bitch. You have no choice to go whether or not. I'll be there at 9 to pick you up, okay?"  
he said.

I breathed in and sighed loudly so he can hear my hesitation through the phone.

"Besides, Jeff, your crush is gonna be there. You can apologize for trying to seduce him," he said.

That actually may be a good idea. I'm going to apologize and beg for forgiveness at the party. That was a perfect idea. Perfect idea.

"Fine. Bye," I said quickly, itching to return back to Oprah.

"Bye, fuck face," he ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff's POV- **

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I feel like I am falling, falling, falling into the unknown. Uncharted territory I was not to explore. I am falling, falling, falling, for my best friend?_

The cold air hit my face hard as I was speeding out of the forest. My body shook as if I was a leaf preparing to fall of a tree in the middle of fall. I bit my lip at the erection, constantly growing in my pants. I growled at my body for being such a fucking faggot.

_How can someone be so aroused by a kiss?_

_I haven't felt like this since..forever. My knees are week and full of jelly, so much that I can't even take my foot off the gas pedal. Mouth, full of the words I can not bring myself to say yet. _

Am I _gay_?

_A fleeting image of Slenderman emerged in my head. He was in a soapy bath, one that covered his body in all the right spots. Rose petals were layered across his chest. _

_He was grunting with his eyes closed. As if he was thinking of me in the same way. _

_I interrupted whatever he was thinking by splashing in the bath right next to him. He sat right up and made the sound of an angry car horn. _

**Beeep!**

Confused, I forced myself out of my daydream and into the real world. Knocking erupted on my window. I rolled it down to see an irritated Offenderman at it.

"_Damn_. You could have crashed my car you son of a bitch. Do you know how much that fucking SUV cost? Huh? Who do you think you are?" he screamed. The forests echoed his words.

"Sorry," I muttered stepping out of the car onto the dirt roads. My head was hung low in shame. I almost wrecked my car thinking of my best friend naked.

"Jeff? Is that you?" Offenderman said backing away from me a bit.

"Yup," I said looking up at him, giving him a sly smile.

"Whats wrong, buddy? You don't look so good," Offenderman said aproaching me once more.

"You wouldn't either after you just kissed your best friend of almost forever. And actually liked it," I felt so dizzy from admitting it that I fell right on my ass.

Offenderman helped me to a tree stump where I sat.

"So Slendy is gay?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I dunno. I guess so. He kissed me."

Offenderman burst out laughing. He was just laughing and laughing and laughing. Laughing so much that I could see the tears forming in his eyes and he was holding his gut. After a while, he sat next to the me on the stump and said, "I knew it" shaking his head.

"How?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Dude, he used to beg for barbies on Christmas and hang up pictures of Ryan Gosling in his locker," he said.

"That's cute."

"Are you gonna like- go out with him?" he asked after an short period of awkward silence.

"Ask me again in a week."

"Are you even gay?" he asked once more.

"Ask me in a week" I told him again.

We sat there for a moment staring at the forest around us.

Then he got up, dusting himself off," Well, I have to go. Laughing Jacks Birthday tommorow, and I have to help set up. You're still going, right?"

"You know I am," I replied. Like he didn't know that. I got up and started heading towards my car alongside him.

"Oh and Offenderman?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep it a secret that I liked the kiss? Maybe even tell Slendy that I didn't like it at all?"

"May I ask why?" he stopped behind me while I got in the car

"It's a part of my plan," I said taking off.

**A/N: Sorry for the two day late update! There will be another one this Sunday, hopefully! And uh guys, when I get farther into this, my writing would get better. I promise. I know it sucks right now, but practice makes close enough to perfect. **

**Don't forget to Follow/Review/Favorite!**

**ily all.**


End file.
